Garens never loved anyone before
by Slow moving zombie
Summary: Female xin zhao X Garen just read it its mediocre.


You already know i am crazy so this should come as no suprise Female xin zhao and as i am told by google the female verison of this name is xin actually which is weird

Garen stared at her he smiled then forced himself to return to his usual serious look he couldn't let her know the first mistake in battle was giving up the element of surprise he shook his head **"I am not fighting i am trying to court a woman" **Garen usual scowl depend he had no idea how to do that he had never been interested in dating or flirting with women for as long as he could remember the only interest he had was fighting he recalled his mother complaints that he'd never give her grand children then he remembered what his father said "he's the type to trip into love when he finds her he'll fall and he won't know what to do with himself" Garen frowned even deeper his father was always right **"I need a plan" **Garen thought placeing a hand on his sword like he always did when he thought **" i need recon intelligence then i can formulate an assault and she won't know what hit her"** Garen thought **"But where do i obtain this intelligence"** Garen eyes grinned triumphantly **"Lux she's had hundreds of suiters she'll know what i should do"** Garen jogged away to find his sister

-Xin's pov-

Xin watched Garen's face he seemed to be thinking about something She knew from experience that every move Garen made was calculated and precise and he would reach his goal his way come hell or high water she was curious to just what he was setting his sights on this time though "Garen" she said he grinned and jogged away not hearing her **"Just like him he's figured something out and nothing else matters in the world"** she thought moving her spear to her shoulders and walking down the hallway

-Garens pov-

"So will you help me sister" Garen asked looking at her expectantly but receiveing an are you serious look from her

"Look No one courts anybody anymore" Lux said holding up a finger " Secondly don't say i have had hundreds of suiters it sounds like i am some sort of slut" she said extending another finger "and lastly not unless you tell me who it is"

"Why do you want to know who " Garen asked not desiring to relinquish valueble information

"Well i have my suspicions of who it is but i would like conformation" Lux said enjoy this rare moment when she had power over her brother

"You have no idea and are fishing for information" Garen said positive he had hidden his infatuation well

"Xin" Lux said grinning ear to ear Garens face fell **"Lux knows this means Xin knows and shes been laughing at me i must look like a fool" **

"How do you know that" Garen said feeling desperate

"Lets see you stare at her constantly with this puppy dog look that i have never seen you look at anybody with other then her you alway perk up when someone mentions her name oh and you said her name in your sleep when you were taking a nap on the sofa" Lux said seeing her brothers mind whirl thinking of way to prevent future information from leaking

"Are you gonna help me or not" Garen said not enjoying his sisters teaseing

"I guess" Lux said tapping her chin so she looked like she was thinking

"What do i do" Garen asked watching his sister continue with her ridiculous prancing

"Well tell her" Lux said finally stopping

"Tell her what" Garen asked confused by his sisters answer

"What you feel" Lux said watching her brothers face grow more confused

"you want me to tell her i fell tired" Garen asked not sure how his sister's plan would work

"No you dear lord" Lux grabed the bridge of her nose "Your emotions what do you feel when shes around"

"well my stomach feels kinda weird and my heart starts beating really fast my palms get sweaty and sometimes like when she bent over and i get a good look at her ass my pe" Garens mouth was muffled by his sister hand

"GAREN" Lux yelled her face was red "That stuff before the last part is good but it just physical feelings your describing which are cause by the underline emotion"

"I don't understand the difference" Garen said watching his sister look at him with her are you serious look again

"Okay what emotion causes you to feel like you do when your around her" Lux said making this as simple as she could

"Love" Garen said answering the best he could

"Yes their you go" Lux said finally getting her point across

"I don't understand" Garen said starting to think mabye his sister wasn't the correct person to consult

"look you know you love her but she doesn't you have to say and repeat after me here 'i love you'" Lux said waiting for Garen to repeat her words

"Thats it i just tell her i lover her" Garen said skeptically

"Yes" Lux said rubbing her temples

"Whats my back up plan" Garen said looking down at his sister who was growling in frustration

"Their is none she'll ether like you back or won't no back up plan" Lux said trying not to smack her brother

"But what if she does what do i do then" Garen said deciding to continue down the good avenue

"Askr her out on a date take her to diner you pay for both of you mabye even a nice play" Lux said making sure Garen understood her words

"What if she doesn't like me then what do i do" Garen asked not likeing the idea at all

"You awkwardly walk away" Lux said not sure what he wanted her to say

"But i'll still like her" Garen said confused

"That love it sucks sometimes" Lux answered when an idea crossed her mind

"I will go implement your plan seeing as it is the most viable option" Garen said jogging away

"I am so gonna see this" Lux said following behin her brother not want to miss what she was positive would be the most awkward clunky love confession of the century

-Xin's pove-

"Xin" Garen yelled running up to her

"Oh hello Garen" Xin said halting her walking to speak with him

"I love you" Garen said smiling at her

"I am sorry what" Xin said certain she had misheard him

"I love you" Garen said his smile lessend somewhat

"Ugh me" Xin said pointing at herself

"Yes" Garen said looking confused xin found herself not sure how to respond and she suddenly realized their was a long awkward silence

"Do you want to go out" Garen asked " I'll pay for diner" Garen added hastily

"Sure" Xin said seeing Garens face light up with that success lok he got when he got what he wanted

"Lets go" Garen said gesturing for her to follow Xin caught a glimpse of Lux she was hiding in the corner her face buried in her hands Xin followed Garen who seemed almost giddy with excitement

"Garen" Xin said as he looked around the busy street

"Where do you want to eat" Garen asked looking down at her xin didn't want to let another awkward silnce fall so she quickly pointed to a restaurant

"Good" Garen said leading her to the front door and bursting in he didn't seem to care that people made reservations or that he nor she were properly dressed for such a place just that she was with him and on a date "Can we have a table please" Garen asked the frightend looking man cowering behind a podium she sincerely doubted he was used to fully armored and armed people bursting in through the doors he quickly seated them both probably out of fear "Umm Xin" Garen said leaning closely

"Yes Garen" Xin said looking across the table at him

"Am i doing this right" Garen asked very seriously

"To be honest no" Xin said seeing Garens look disappointed

"What am i doing wrong i'll fix it" Garen said quickly

"Well all of this it seems like your just doing what you supposed to like you've been told this is what people do and are just kind of following orders even the way you said you love me seemed like you were just saying what your been told your supposed to say it doesn't seem like you at all" Xin saw Garens face fall

"I didn't do any of it right" Garen said she could hear the absolute misery in his voice

"Garen their is no right way to do it atleast not in the blanket covers all situations way your thinking off" Xin said touching his hand "So just stop executing this plan your developed and go on instinct okay"

"Okay" Garen said taking a deep breath "When ever your around my stomach ties itself in knots my heart tries to beat its way out of my chest" Garen said seeing her smile

"Now that sounds like you" Xin said rubbing her thumb over his knuckles

"Ugh my palms get sweaty and sometimes" Garen stopped himself he remember lux saying her shouldn't say that part "I dream about you" Garen said omiting his physical reaction to her

"Now your doing it right" Xin said watching Garen go back to the semi giddy state he was in when he first started


End file.
